1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems of the emergency dispatch of fire response services. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and system for the dispatch of fire response services which has the capability of systematically gathering critical information during an emergency call and producing a determinate value for categorization of the emergency call, said categorization of the emergency call, said categorization being used in the subsequent dispatch of law enforcement services.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of methods, systems and devices have been proposed for use in fire response services dispatch. Several systems and methods have been proposed for medical dispatch, which involve the calculation of a determinate value to be used in categorizing the criticality of an emergency medical call. Nevertheless, the inventors are unaware of a method and system, which is adapted specifically to the needs of fire response dispatch, which provides an appropriate determinate value for use in the dispatch of a fire, services response to an emergency call.
The reader is directed to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,147 describes an apparatus and method for diagnosing myocardial infarction predicted on analysis of the acoustical frequency spectrum of the human heart during the isovolumic contraction phase of the cardiac cycle for the purpose of detecting a shift in the predominant frequency component of the spectrum from 30-50 cps frequency band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,114 describes a computer-aided health care system for use by a paramedic. Findings taken from the patient by the paramedic are assigned numerical codes by use of preprinted forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,345 describes a computer controlled interactive instruction system for teaching an individual in a health education system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,725 describes a data processing system for use in a total medical image diagnosis system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,514 describes a method and system for the dispatch of resources to remote sites in response to alarm signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,495 describes a computer aided dispatch system for use in a trunked communication system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,522 describes an artificial intelligent expert system that integrates multi-tasking capabilities to allow more than one user to interface with a rule or knowledge base at one time without the need for adding additional hardware for each instance of use, or the need to load multiple rule base information for each user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,391 describes a medical alert system for domestic use wherein the system is comprised of two major components, a device worn about the neck and a home computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,399 describes a computer-based system for receiving emergency telephone calls which, upon receipt of the call, provides a voice connection to the operator as well as displaying a map showing the location of the calling party and other relevant textual information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,449 describes a monitoring system uses infrared photoplethysmography to monitor the pulse of a person wearing a wrist unit and the wrist unit sends RF signals, which describe his, hear condition to a base unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,444 describes a community emergency response service system that is provided with three types of destinations to which emergency calls may be routed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,351 describes a 911 emergency response system that includes a location identification module, preferably in solid-state circuit form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,008 describes a cardiorespiratory alert system, which comprises a patient unit, which communicates with a caregiver unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,337 describes an emergency call routing system that includes a platform having a call router and a processor for identifying destinations to which such router directs emergency calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,292 describes a data processing system and method for automatically performing prioritized nursing diagnoses from patient assessment data that stores a diagnosis table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,996 describes an ambulatory, ultrasonic transit time, real-time, cervical effacement and dilation monitor with disposable probes, preferably transducers in the substantial shapes of a three-dimensional body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,051 describes a medical communication system that includes a sensor and a first device disposed on a side of the living body, receiving the physical information signal from the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,382 describes a medical network management system and process wherein health plan beneficiaries access a team of health care professionals over the telephone to help them assess their health needs and select appropriate care.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,726 describes a network of telemetry system, which allows virtual services at the application or presentation layer to communicate with other virtual services without regard to the physical interconnections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,993 describes an educational training device in disclosed, which includes a replica of a telephone including a telephone headset having an operational speaker and a telephone keypad having a plurality of numeric key buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,702 describes a screening method for identifying women at increased risk for imminent delivery, by providing an early, biochemical indication of increased risk of impeding preterm delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,812 describes devices and methods for providing emergency information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,649 describes an ambulatory patient health monitoring system is disclosed wherein the patient is monitored by a health care worker at a central station, while the patient is at a remote location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,031 describes a method of training a child for reporting an emergency on a telephone system of the type having an emergency access code.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,269 describes a resource assignment system provides mixed-initiative updates of a user interface display in response to asynchronous events independently triggered updates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,594,638 and 5,660,176 describe a system and method for providing computerized, knowledge-based medical diagnostic and treatment advice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,372 describes a communication system, which can be utilized to complement an existing cable television system in which a central office transmits signals along a coaxial cable to a user unit through a tap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,418 describes a method for mediating social and behavioral influence processes through an interactive telecommunications guidance system for use in medicine and business that utilizes an expert, such as a physician, counselor, manager, supervisor, trainer, or peer in association with a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,983 describes a method for continuously monitoring the medical condition of a patient, the method including the steps of continuously monitoring one or more clinical features of the patient; periodically computing a probability of a medical outcome or diagnosis based upon the continuously monitored one or more clinical features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,532 describes a system and method for wireless transmission of information, which is subject to fading by using a RF carrier modulated with a subcarrier modulated with the information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,044 describes a system for generating and processing synthetic and absolute real time remote environments for interaction with a user and her biological senses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,278 describes a system for integrated data delivery in a 9-1-1 calls for service application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,493 describes an object-oriented query language apparatus and method that provides data abstraction, seamlessness with respect to the host programming language, set support orthogonal to persistence and strong typing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,670 describes a private notification system designed to communicate 9-1-1 information to preselected recipients, such as family and friends, identified by a subscriber to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,493 describes a knowledge processing system that includes a memory for storing knowledge in a plurality of knowledge modules in a knowledge bank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,077 describes an object-oriented query language apparatus and method that provides data abstraction, seamlessness with respect to the host programming language.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,187 describes a system and method for automatically detecting fires in select areas, and reacting thereto to put out the fires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,817 describes a decision support system, including a decision model that provides an indication, either of itself or in combination with a weighted average of the scores assigned to the decision model factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,966 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients who have fainted or are unconscious.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,214 and 6,058,179 describe a one number, multi-application, intelligent call processing system that provides services benefits to a caller, a servicing location and/or a vanity number advertiser during a call, parallel to the call and/or post call in an integrated common architecture.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,987 and 5,915,019 describe systems and methods for secure transaction management and electronic rights protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,526 describes an automated patient information retrieval system for notifying patients of medical information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,700 describes a medical network management system, health plan beneficiaries access a team of health care professionals over the telephone to help them assess their health needs and select appropriate care.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,187 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to childbirth patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,751 describes a system, method, and computer product for processing patent-centric and group-oriented data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,266 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients with heart problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,451 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to choking patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,187 describes an emergency call box that has a cellular transceiver, a controller for controlling the cellular transceiver, and a memory for storing preprogrammed telephone numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,574 describes a system for auxiliary monitoring of emergency access calls functions to identify the geographical location of the origination point of the emergency access call and interconnects the appropriate emergency response agency that serves this geographic location to the emergency access call.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,864 describes a method and system for providing emergency medical counseling to arrest patients remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,345 describes a method and apparatus for connecting to and coordinating data communications of various medical devices having different communication protocols.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,065 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls for patients with pregnancy related medical problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,894 describes a method and system for evaluating the performance of emergency medical dispatchers in adhering to a provided systematic procedure or protocol for handling emergency medical calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,459 describes a method and system for receiving, processing and responding to emergency medical calls by emergency dispatchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,646 describes a dynamic and generic object-oriented process automation engine that provides workflow management services in a heterogeneous distributed computing environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,073 describes an integrated medical database system for the emergency medical transportation business.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,866 describes an emergency call load handling system in a call network that has an interactive voice response (IVR) unit associated with a switching apparatus to which calls may be diverted in special conditions, such as during emergencies or disasters when calls to certain destinations may suddenly increase dramatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,105 describes a portable command center.